


Esra And Toby Smut

by Destiel_Drarry_DeathNote



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Drarry_DeathNote/pseuds/Destiel_Drarry_DeathNote





	Esra And Toby Smut

Boy X Boy ~ Stepbrothers

Carol~Ezra's mother

Mike~ Toby's father

Ezra~ Black haired, nerdy, clean ironed button up shirt and jeans, Gay beauty

Toby~ Light brown haired beauty, no shirt and creased joggers type of guy

Enjoy :)

**************************

"I can't believe you married that douche" 

Ezra grumbles to his mother as his new stepbrother Toby at the exact same time comes down the stairs in his normal, baggy joggers and no shirt attire and says;

"Dad you married that bitch ?"

"Yes Toby yes I did, and she's lovely, you liked her before you met her son" 

Mike leant down slowly into his sons ear and whispered,

"I don't like him either, he's a whiny gay bitch"

Toby stifled a laugh as he went to get the box of lucky charms out the cupboard and proceeded to sit on the arm of the couch and give a fake cheesy smile up at Carol and her son.

 

Carol clears her throat, stands and pays more attention to straightening her way too bright floral skirt until Mike is next to her, then she stands straight once again and stares blankly at Toby. Disgusted by his three day dirty hair and unshaven face. 

"However you both feel about each other boys, you are going to have to deal with it for at least two days properly." Mike did what Carol had been putting off for the whole week, telling the boys about their honeymoon weekend where the boys would stay in the mobile home together alone for the whole duration. 

Ezra's face fell because he understood how much love his mother and Mike had for each other and he appreciated that they needed their 'time', however at this moment in time he had not grown to have the 'brotherly affection' towards Toby that his mother had assured him he'd have by now. 

Luckily it seemed Toby felt the same way.

"Dad what the fuck ! I can barely sit in the same room as this fag for more than a few hours with you both here keeping peace, how in the hell am I supposed to stand him for over 48 without either of you here ?!" 

During this little speech of his Toby had stood rather viciously and thrown his hands out in an annoyed gesture, meaning Lucky Charms tipped all over the floor, making Ezra even more disgusted at his way of living. 

"No Toby, I'm putting my foot down with you...." 

"For a change" mumbled Ezra, causing a harsh glare from his mother.

Mike cleared his throat and carried on, 

"I'm putting my foot down now, I love this woman so you two are going to try for us, meaning you also Ezra, and attempt to not throttle each other whilst we enjoy time we definitely deserve" 

With that Mike took Carol's hand and they wet upstairs to their room, ending the conversation for tonight, and seemingly for good. 

*****************

The next day Ezra was up at his usual time of 8:30 sharp, Toby was getting used to being awoken by Ezra at this precise time, but he still likes to convince his family he's a deep sleeper who sleeps in until 11 am at the latest. 

By noon both sons were awake, washed (partly on Toby's behalf) and dressed (again only half dressed for our dear boy). Their parents ready by the door with their shared suitcase being propped by Mike's shin so Carol could get first hugs.

Carol lent right down into Ezra's ear when hugging him, to give him an extra message.

"Don't be too gay" It was said with almost a snarl, from his own mother Ezra expected more. That hurt.

Toby didn't get a hug from Carol, but a tedious smile was thrown over her shoulder at him as she was getting into the car. Then still he only received a pat on the shoulder from his own father.

Ezra held the door open so he could wave a goodbye to his mother and now, stepfather. However, they didn't bother turning around to see. Toby chuckled from his throat by the sound of it, and the deep sleepy tone still in his voice made Ezra want to pay him more attention than he normally does.

"So, 'bro'" With extra emphasis put on the word, Toby instantly became annoying once again.

"What shall we do ? Go for a swim ? Run ? Or do you fancy a chick flick and some sweet popcorn ?" 

The last question pissed Ezra off, but he won't show it. 

"How about a run ? Good way to learn some more about each other, yeah ?" 

Toby knew Ezra was rising to the bait, any chance he get's, he tries not to be gay. Toby didn't see why, Ezra was kinda cute when he was all camp and girlie. 

Ezra then changed into his gym shorts which he hadn't worn in a long time, luckily for him they still fit. It was warm outside so neither boys put t-shirts on as they would get hotter whilst running, 

Literally, thought Toby whilst smirking at the thought of Ezra standing there glistening with sweat and panting. 

"Come on then slow poke, what're you smiling at weirdo ??" Ezra's voice was judgmental but questioning at the same time. 

"Nothing don't worry abut it, let's go or we'll end up running in a crowded lake space." 

Ezra and Toby's parents have rented a mobile home for two weeks whilst Carol's house is having an extension put on it so they can all live their spaciously, by the edge of the mobile home park there are two lakes either side, Toby planned to take Ezra running round one of them, but when the schools finish for the day the lakes are always crowded. 

Toby steps past Ezra to the door and practically shoves him out.

"Ready twinkle toes ??" 

*********************************************************

 

After that run both boys were sweaty and tired and Ezra's adrenaline was going crazy, he must admit, Toby looked pretty damn good with all his muscles tensing and his hair being blown around by the light breeze.

As Ezra came out of the shower in just a towel, he thought he could hear Toby talking to someone, so he called out to him to see if he was okay. His bedroom door was slightly ajar so, after getting no reply, Ezra pushed it gently, expecting Toby to be on the phone to his father or his girlfriend from back home. 

However, what Ezra came across was not what was expected. As the door swung open quietly there was Toby in all of his glory , with one hand he was palming himself through his boxers, while the other hand was twisted into his bed sheets.

At first all Ezra was able to do was stand there in shock staring at Toby moaning and touching himself like it was nobodies business. Which technically it wasn't, but still.

Ezra was about to just walk out the room and leave Toby to finish his business , when he looked directly at Toby's bulge and then actually began to listen to the sweet sounding moans coming from his stepbrother. He felt the pressure building in his own dick, ad noticed his towel becoming like a tent.

"T-Toby ?"

Ezra only spoke softly, hoping he wouldn't actually distract his stepbrother, however knowing he should at least try. Sadly, for Ezra, he did actually disturb Toby and the look on the poor boy's face was like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Shit" Toby's only reply before pulling the bed sheet up over himself and going bright red.

Ezra suddenly saw a very shy and worried side of Toby and he knew he could use this to his advantage, it's not like he hasn't noticed Toby staring at his ass whilst they were running earlier.

Yes, Ezra found Toby attractive and seeing this just made him want to take him now.

"No no, don't do that, your perfectly fine without it on for the moment Toby, in fact you could do with removing some extra clothing."

This was a sudden swap of roles in Ezra's eyes, he was no longer the shy worried one but the confident one this gave him a feel of power and this was all he needed.

Moving towards Toby slowly made Ezra's towel begin to fall, Ezra didn't mind a bit and by the look on Toby's face, neither did he. Toby could see the light catching on the little droplets of water from Ezra's still wet hair and it made him imagine how wet Ezra could make him if he would just remove his towel completely.

Toby felt his confidence return as Ezra got closer to the end of the bed, it was as if he had gained an aura about him, and that turned Toby on, more than anything else about Ezra at that particular moment in time.

"Ezra what are you doing, what do you want ?"

Toby tried to add anger to his voice, to try and sound like he still doesn't like him, but really, Toby wanted nothing more than for Ezra to get on his knees and suck him off until he could cum all over his pretty little face.

Ezra smiled and climbed on the end of the bed completely dropping the towel from his waist and exposing himself, he was on his hands and knees staring up at Toby, and Toby couldn't handle it anymore.

"Uh Ezra come here now" Toby half moaned half spoke to Ezra whilst leaning forward to grab his forearms and pull him up towards him.

"I have something else in mind baby" This new power that had come over Ezra made him feel wonderful and turned Toby on to no end. As Ezra pushed Toby's hands away from his arms, he held onto his hands and crawled up Toby's body, pinning his hands behind his head and he positioned himself on Toby's stomach.

"You've been such a bad boy, being so mean to me lately, all it does is frustrate me, and not in a good way, not for you anyway."

With that Ezra leant down, still holding Toby's hands to the mattress, and began kissing down his neck.

"Mm Ezra, please, please just take me, there's no need to punish me, I'll be good, I promise." Toby begged Ezra to let his hands go, and for Ezra to pleasure him the way he wanted it, but Toby had made Ezra beg for acceptance for so long, it was his turn to do the begging.

Ezra tilts his head up from Toby's neck, but as he spoke he blew his hot breathe just below Toby's ear, knowing it would drive him crazy.

"No my baby, I will pleasure myself first, with your moans, and then maybe you will get a go on me, only if you're good enough to me, will you then receive what you want."

Ezra's voice was so husky and lust filled, it was beautiful. Toby tried to get Ezra to release his hands, Ezra however beg and to lick down Toby's neck to his collar bone, where he bit down and sucked, being sure to leave a mark.

"You're mine now baby."  
This new side of Ezra drove Toby crazy, he could feel pre-cum already leaking from his tip, this made him moan, drawing Ezra's attention to his dick.

"Aww baby, that's not aloud yet."  
Ezra whispered back into Toby's ear as he leant down to his dick, still keeping one hand on Toby's wrists, and he licked Toby's tip, clearing the pre-cum away. The heat from Ezra's tongue turned Toby on even more and made him moan even loader than before.

"Baby, it looks like we'll have to find a way to quite you down"  
Toby couldn't even reply before Ezra had climbed further onto his chest and placed his knees either side of Toby's head.  
"Now my bad boy, you have to promise to do as I tell you, or you get punished for even longer, okay ?"  
All Toby could do was nod and let out a small hum as a promise.

Ezra finally let go of Toby's wrists as he propped himself up onto his knees and lowered himself down so his dick was in Toby's mouth.

The heat from Toby's mouth, and his rough tongue, instantly reminded Ezra why he enjoyed this so much. He placed his hands against the head board of the bed as pulled his himself up so just his tip was in Toby's mouth and then practically dropped himself back into Toby's mouth again.

While Ezra was making Toby pleasure him, Toby reached down to his own dick and began to stroke just the tip at first to just release some of the pressure but then, hearing Ezra's moans and feeling his beautiful dick touch the back of his throat was too much for him. He began to pump his dick quickly, moaning onto Ezra's dick as he did so.

Feeling the vibrations coming from the back of Toby's throat caused Ezra's thighs to quiver and for some cum to leak out.

"Oh my baby, you're so beautiful, so good"  
Ezra's words made Toby's dick to get harder than he thought possible, and with a few more strokes he came undone, he came all over his chest and his sheets.

Ezra once again felt the near screams coming from Toby and he had to let go, he pulled out from Toby's mouth and pumped himself a few times, before rubbing his tip on Toby's wet lips and letting his cum cover Toby's gorgeous features.

Ezra waited until he'd let every last drop pour onto Toby's face and then climes over and down Toby to reach the towel from the end of the bed.  
Ezra cleaned Toby's chest and then the majority of his face, apart from his mouth.

"You were a bad boy for pleasuring yourself, you know that baby?"  
Ezra asked Toby tiredly.

"Yeah I know, but you loved it."


End file.
